Hey Girl
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Tyson thinks about his love Hilary. As he contemplates why he loves her. To Dashboard Confessional song Hey Girl. R&R!


**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Well I'm having a horrible writers block and this came to me

because I have my best friend's c.d.

**Max**: She doesn't own beyblade or dashboard confessional.

**Chibi-Kari**: No I don't. And I'm not really into Tyson/Hilary but I've done a

Rei/Hil, Hiro/Hil, and a ton of Kai/Hils, so I thought I'd try this out.

**Max**: On with the fic...

* * *

**Hey Girl

* * *

**

**TYSONS POV

* * *

**

**Hey girl, you've got a smart way about you**

**That makes me wish that I was smart enough for you

* * *

**

The smartest girl I know. Well that has to be Hilary. I mean she's the class

president. I know exactly what kind of guy she'll go for the intellectual. That's

probably why she hung out with Kenny all those years. They understand

each other, whereas I don't understand her logic most of the time. But she ends

of being right.

* * *

**Hey girl, you've got a fine laugh**

**And I think that I could get used to that**

**And you're already used to laughing at me

* * *

**

She always is laughing at something I do. When I fall asleep in class, I know it

annoys her to no end...but she always ends up laughing at me. Or when I

answer a question in class, I always can crack a smile. Well her beautiful laugh

keeps me doing stupid things just to hear it again. It sounds like the wind

through the trees or church bells or...oh man the guys would kill me if they found

out I thought like this.

* * *

**Well, so what if your friends think I'm crazy**

**I wasn't trying to impress those girls anyway

* * *

**

I remember the first time that I laid eyes on her. It was after I had won the first

world championships and went back to school. I was showing off as usual,

bragging my brains out. I was standing on this walk dividing the front of the

school from the outside tables. What was I doing? I was telling everyone how I

became world champion, when I heard a soft voice that I had never heard before.

I swung around and looked. There she was, sitting at a lunch table with her

friends chatting. It just happened that her table was right up against my wall, but

they didn't seem to notice me. I even raised my voice so that she would at least

look my way, but there was still nothing. So I decided to try one last thing. I was

going to show off to all the guys and get her attention. Well I got her attention all

right. When I launched Dragoon I lost my balance and fell right on her sandwich.

Not exactly the best way to go about getting a girl to notice you.

* * *

**They're all theory, no action**

**And where I come from we live like it's the latest attraction

* * *

**

Right then all the girls started laughing, except her. She looked concerned.

Then one of the girls shouted that I should stop trying to impress them and they

all walked away. Well I wasn't dreaming about them. I wanted the girl with the

fiery attitude. I had heard that 'the new girl' was always willing to go to the

extremes for something. And boy, were they right. She has hit me more than

once to express her opinion.

* * *

**Hey girl, you've got a short fuse**

**And I've got designs on lighting you up**

**And setting you off**

**And watching you burn for me

* * *

**

Now even though she leaves crying everytime we fight. I can't stop it. I love the

way she screams and comes at me. I think that's when she is the prettiest.

When I but the hell out of her.

* * *

**The world lives for the weekend**

**Well, I'll watch as my weeks bleed right into them**

**Without a line to divide what is their'**

**And what is mine

* * *

**

I know she wants me to work hard and try my best, but I was made for slaking. I

hate school and I want to avoid it as long as possible. I guess I get too caught up

in my Beyblading, which Hilary says is only a weekend sport.

* * *

**Go on, go on, your cruel intentions**

**Won't solve your problems**

**Everyone's gotta get bottom**

**Bottomed out in the long run**

**And those are the times you need love

* * *

**

She just has to push, but it's okay. I love this girl and one day she'll be ready

and she'll see she needs me. No matter how much she doesn't want to admit it.

She needs me.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well I hope you liked it. I just thought it would be interesting to have

it be Tyson liking her and his thoughts on her, plus the song described the

relationship perfectly...at least in my eyes.

**Max**: Thank you all for reading and please Review!

* * *


End file.
